AK-103
El AK-103, es un fusil de asalto y es una versión copiada de la AK-47. Actualmente es fabricado (al menos legalmente) en Ciudad Frikipedia, Rusia y Venezuela. Es la copia de armas mas grande del mundo, juntando la AK-47, AK-75, Tipo56 Y EL RK-62. A sido usado para muchas cosas como, asaltar ancianas, asaltar viejas, asaltar mayores de edad, asaltar antigüedades, asaltar la madre de tu mama y asaltar abuelas. Invención Un día como cualquier otro en Rusia, en 1947, los presidentes de Rusia estaban preguntándose, el PIN de toda Rusia es sacado de armas, y ¿la AK-47 y la AK-75 están bajando en el mercado, que haremos?., yo se, cambiemos le el nombre y pintemos la de negro y un poco mas grande, nadie se dará cuenta de que es una copia barata de varias armas; Eres un genio, ahora seras el que haga los discursos de 4 horas cada día. Funcionamiento Funciona para asaltar ancianas, viejas, antigüedades, las madres de nuestras madres y abuelas, pero también sirve para encender el televisor, abrir nuestra cerveza y imitar a Rambo, aunque hay gente que la usa para cepillarse los dientes, verse bien, suicidarse, desperdiciar dinero, hacerse el frió, chupar pollas, gritar tengo una AK-103 y tu no, entre otras. Inventor Fue ΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨ ΩαβγδεζηΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩαβγδεζη el inventor e ingenioso de esta obra, y a creado otras armas plagiada que ahora son la envidia de dictadores como Fidel (aunque esta muerto), Chavez (aunque ya la compro), Che, Zapatero y el presidente de por vida Fox (lo sigue siendo solo que no se han dado de cuenta). Guerras en las que a participado Esta arma a servido de ayuda en muchas guerras, guerrillas, grupos comunistas y franceses (muchos franceses) aquí les dejo algunas de las millones de guerras: 'Guerras Jébicas' El gran Rob Halfrod la usó contra los poser justo antes de invocar a Painkiller, al darse cuenta de la poca capacidad destructivística del arma invocó a las bestias. Guerra de Vietnam La Unión Soviética para asustar a los gringos, primero los asesinaban a todos con la AK-47 pero para mostrar mas fuerza les mostraron la AK-103 y los gringos pensando de que era un arma letal, ya que era la nueva versión de la AK prefirieron suicidarse uno por uno, También se utilizo para abrir las latas de sopa barata que les enviaban enroladas de metal para que no se pierda la grasa. Guerra de Irak y Iran Los Irakies para seguir los consejos de sus dioses utilizaron los AK-103 para destruir todo lo que tenga que ver con petroleo e incluso también los de Irán, Arabia, Quebec, Libia, y otros por África y Medio Oriente, también la utilizaron los Iranios para matar a los perros que no siguieran la reglas de combate. Guerra entre el ejercito pensante y el ''iluminado 7 y sus seguidores La utilizaron los seguidores de el iluminado para destruir su ordenador cada vez que miraban un vídeo del anti, también la utilizaron para amenazar putas para perder la virginidad y para robar relojes de 1 peso cada uno. Las Venezuela FARC y Colombia Las FARC obtenían las AK-103 por medio de Chavez y los chavistas, las usan para matar a sus rehenes y así que no crean que no son muy buenos guerrilleros, también las usan para venderse un momento a el gobierno de Colombia ofreciendo la muerte de un líder de las FARC, que no les sirva ya y ganar mas o menos 2 millones de leros. Gente famosa que a usado esta arma plagiada Rambo Rambo la utilizo para el nuevo y peor filme de la película Rambo, en la que solo se basa en la historia de la dos, al igual que todo lo demás, que es plagiado de otra cosa. Rambo disparó a traves de un arbol y se cargó a su padre por error durante el rodaje, lo que retrasó el rodaje. A Rambo se le acusó de malos usos de arma y se le alejó de su fusil durante toda su maldita vida, lo que supuso la primera crisis de Rambo. Tony Montana En el película Scarface, Tony Montana uso esta arma para exterminar a los que creían que podían fuck with him porque recuerda que if you fuck with Tony Montana, You fuck with the best, ademas ficen que también la utilizo en el vídeo juego, que es una plagia de una película de 1989. Britney Spears Esta la utilizo cuando fue a la guerra de Afganistán, Britney Spears, a asesinado mas de 1.000.000 infantes Afganistán (o como %&&##$ se escriba), por eso ahora esta afectada un poco por la guerra, esposo y papara sis, pero los papara sis fastidian a todo el mundo. Michael Jackson La a usado para matar a mas de un infante, y cuando hizo un parque de diversiones para atraer a los infantes amenazo a los padres para no decir nada con esta arma y también amenazo a otras 49 esposas que tuvo, sin contar a los testigos del caso del infante que se llevo. Hugo Chavez Hugo Chavez a usado esta arma de buenisima forma sin hacer ningún requisito, ni siquiera la parte de ser cazador (¿quien no es cazador hoy en día?), tanto que en su aniversario de divorcio #47 disparo mal con ella y gracias a eso perdió la reforma, bajó el numero de yankees en un año, Obama ya parece que no ganara las elecciones en U.S (Obama parece que tienes buenas relaciones con Chacumbele) y a comprado por amor a la U.R.S.S. la licencia para fabricar esta arma en Venezuela. Su padre le aradeció disparar al yankee cabron de la CIA que apuntaba a su hermano pequeño con un rifle. A Chavetz se le dió el premio de mata-hijoputas. Requisitos para utilizar esta arma *Un Ipod (El Zune no cuenta) *Un Zune (El Ipod no cuenta) *Un Ipod-Zune (este si que cuenta) *adorar el metal, ser cazador, vivir a solas, estar cabreado y/o simplementar tener problemas emocionales. *No ser Gay (lo siento pero tu no puedes) *Haber jugado a Metal Gear Solid 1, 2, 3, 4 y Rising al menos 78 horas *Haberte acostado con una universitaria *Haber visto un video de p0rn durante 3 horas a la semana, hasta el año que viene *Tener deseos carnales con tus profesoras Gente Famosa que ah muerto por esta arma Fidel Por tampoco seguir la reglas todo se vino abajo, se paro la pesquería, marisquería, recolección de perlas, recolección de demócratas, recolección de gringos, enfermedad de dictadura (al pobre de chavez tiene sobredosis) y a vuelto loco ah gente con enviarle esta arma a su casa, ah intentado invadir china (10 veces) y todas falladas, ¿gracias a que? Fidel disparo al barco en el sótano del barco y se empezó a hundir. Ultimas fuentes informan de que sigue vivo hace solo dos horas, dios que se muere, ah no, este tio aguanta mas que tu abuelo, hijo. Mickey Mouse Un día el Pato Donald estaba en Cuba hablando con Fidel y Chavez, Mickey preparo una invasion para ver si Donald serde a volver con el al mundo de la farándula, pero se suicido cuando disparo hacia todos lados y rompió un espejo y le cayeron 4000 pedazos microscópicos de vidrio en los cojones y Donald nunca lo supo. Los servicios inteligentes de la nueva URSS han sometido ha Pato Donald ha palizas a su cadaver por toda la eternidad. Addam West Cuando actuaba para Batman Returns murió tras dispararse a si mismo mientras practicaba la parte del sexo y la doble era una gorda llena de celulitis y con tetas de simio, encontraron su cabeza pero nunca encontraron el cuerpo, hay fuentes de que esta en la mansión de Michael Jackson. Se dice que unos años antes Peter Griffin le disparó a la cabeza, pero cuando le iba a dar apareció Apu y le salvó la vida. Datos *'Calibre': 7,62 x 39 mm. *'Acción':Solo funciona para asaltar ancianas y ver mujeres de bares en infrarrojo. *'Longitud':941 metros cuadrados (sin contar los de el plástico) *'Longitud del cañón:'400 metros cuadrados *'Color':Negro *'Plagiado de':AK-47 Véase También *AK-47 *Rusia *Arma *Chavez Categoría:Inventos Categoría:Guerras Categoría:Bricolaje Categoría:Armas